Knucie w blasku słońca
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 6 'Victoria: '''Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce Tropikalnej Wyspie! Szczęśliwa jedenastka, pobawiła się trochę na śniegu. Kłótnie, współpraca, więcej kłótni i jeszcze więcej współpracy. A kto wygrał? Pumy, które non-stop nie zgadzały się ze sobą. Paradoks! Z niewiadomych przyczyn wypadła AJ... no cóż, dla uczestników niewiadomych, ale ja wiem jak to możliwe. Co wydarzy się w dzisiejszym odcinku? Oglądajcie: TOTALNĄ! PORAŻKE! TROPIKALNĄ WYSPE!!! TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! ''Czołówka! ''Muzyka: I wanna be famous! '' Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. '' '' W rezydencji Victorii Victoria przegląda monitoring. Na ekranach widać sceny z poprzednich odcinków. Na jednym z nich widać, jak Caroline oszukuje. Przychodzi Szef. '' '''Szef: '''Ty, a nie... trzeba było coś z nią zrobić? No bo oszukiwała... '''Victoria: '''Ciiii... o to właśnie chodzi. Chce by uczestnicy byli zmuszeni do nieczystych kroków. ''Victoria kapie się, że kręcą to. '' '''Victoria: '''Gdzie wy tu... ''Zasłania kamerę ręką. '' '' W domku Pum Maia i Kayla, jak zwykle się kłócą. Nina siedzi sama, a Roberto wyszedł pobiegać. Emily bawi się ze swoją Śnieżynką, a Sandy pisze SMS'y. '' '''Maia: '''Czemu ty musisz zawsze się ze mną sprzeczać? '''Kayla: '''A czemu ty o wszystko się upierasz? '''Maia: '''Ty zawsze się czepiasz o wszystko! '''Nina: '''Dość! Uspokójcie się, bo już dłużej nie wytrzymam tych kłótni! ''Wychodzi z domku. '' '''Emily: '''Właśnie, czemu się kłócicie? '''Maia i Kayla: '''Bo ona mnie denerwuje! W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Było miło i przyjemnie, dopóki nie przybyła Maia. Zepsuła całą atmosferę, ale Kayla też ma w tym trochę winy. W domku Papug ''Matt leży na łóżko oraz przygląda się zdjęciu AJ. Lyl gra jak zwykle a Jake siedzi cicho w kącie. Do domku wpada Caroline. '' '''Caroline: '''Słuchajcie, musimy wygrać dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Wczoraj przegraliśmy przez pech, ale widzieliście jak wyszła nam ta współpraca. Zwycięzco było niemal pewne. Dziś zwyciężymy. DO BOJU ''Świerszcz... '' '''Caroline: '''No co wy, nie chcecie wygrać? '''Matt: '''Chce by AJ tu była. '''Lyl: '''Ja chce grać. '''Caroline: '''Jak zwykle wszystko musze robić sama... W pokoju zwierzeń: Caroline '''Caroline: '''W taki sposób to nigdy nie wygram... to znaczy wygramy, musze ich zmotywować! Przed domkami ''Victoria wyskakuje z helikoptera, a zaraz za nią szef. Bierze magnetofon. '' '''Victoria: '''PROSZE O UWAGE! WSZYSCY ZA PÓŁGODIZNY MUSZĄ ZJAWIĆ SIĘ NA PLAŻY, W PRZECIWNYM RAZIE ZOSTANĄ WYELIMINOWANI!!! ''Przybiega Roberto. '' '''Roberto: '''Na plaże? A czemu nie teraz? '''Victoria: '''Możesz pobiec teraz '''Roberto: '''I tak zamierzam. ''Pobiegł na plaże. '' '' Na plaży Wszyscy się już zjawili. Tylko ostatnia Emily przybiega, a wtedy Victoria zaczyna omawiać wyzwanie. '' '''Victoria: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie tak niebezpieczne, tak druzgoczące, tak emocjonujące, że aż musiałam je zmienić, bo prawnicy się dodzwaniali. '''Wszyscy: '''Ufff... '''Victoria: '''Postanowiłam wykorzystać, to co mamy do dyspozycji. Zbudowaliśmy najprostszy tor przeszkód, który może się okazać bardzo niebezpieczny. Będzie to czymś w rodzaju sztafety. A będziecie sobie podawać... ''Szef odkrywa pudełko... '' '''Victoria: '''Kotki!!! '''Andy: '''Kotki? '''Emily: '''Kotki? '''Wszyscy: '''Kotki? '''Victoria: '''Kotki!! Puszyste, milutkie kotki, które w tym przypadku nie są takie milutkie. W pokoju zwierzeń: Emily '''Emily: '''Coś mi się zdaje, że Victoria nadal wie o tym że trzymam Śnieżynkę, lepiej ją gdzieś schowam. Na plaży ponownie '''Victoria: '''Pierwsza część toru przeszkód, to przejście między tłuczkami. Uważają by was nie zgniotło. Druga część, to znana już wirująca belka, po której będziecie musieli przejść. Żeby było niebezpiecznej, na dole będą czekać na was piranie. Kolejna część, to rękawice bokserskie. Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy się pojawią, a jak już to zrobią to.... będzie ból. Czwarta część, to elektryczny podest, pod którym pływają węgorzę. Lubią one wpadać na podest, więc musicie patrzyć pod nogi. Ostatnia część kończącą tą sztafetę jest skaczące skocznie. Będziecie musieli skakać z jednej trampoliny na drugą, jednak uważajcie by nie uderzyć w sufit. Żeby było sprawiedliwie, jedna osoba z drużyny Pum zejdzie na ławkę, a jedna osoba z Papug, będzie musiała przejść dwa etap. '''Roberto: '''Dobrze, ale kto w takim razie ma zejść? '''Victoria: '''Tym razem wy wybierzecie. Kto chce przesiedzieć na ławce? '''Maia i Kayla: '''Ja chce! '''Victoria: '''Może tylko jedna osoba. '''Maia i Kayla: '''Ej! Nie papuguj mnie! To ty mnie papugujesz! Przestań! '''Nina: '''Proponuje rzut monetom, wtedy od razu będziemy mogli wybrać kto zostanie na ławce. '''Maia: '''Dobra, niech ci będzie. Ja biorę reszkę. '''Kayla: '''Ehh... to ja orzeł. ''Nina wyjmuje monetę, oraz podrzuca nią w powietrze. Wypada na reszkę. '' '''Maia: '''Taaaak! Nie będę musiała się wysilać w tym durnym wyzwaniu! '''Kayla: '''Dobra, tym razem ty masz szczęście, ale jeśli przegramy, to wiec, że w jakimś stopniu to będzie twoja wina. '''Maia: '''Pfff... ''Podchodzi do ławki i siada na niej. Nagle zauważa jak Emily robi coś z torbą. '' '''Emily: '''No wychodź mała, Victoria nie może cie zobaczyć. ''Maia podchodzi do niej. '' '''Maia: '''No co my tu mamy? '''Emily: '''Ojć! Proszę nie mów nic Victorii ja nie chciałam... '''Maia: '''Za późno '''Emily: '''Proszę nie... '''Maia: '''Złamałaś regulamin i teraz musisz ponieść kare za swoje czyny. '''Emily: '''Nie proszę! Jeśli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić... '''Maia: '''Mmm... możesz. Wiesz, ta cała Kayla, strasznie gwiazdorzy. Mam już jej dość, dlatego chce ją wyrzucić. Jednak mam tylko głos Sandy, więc czy mogłabyś na nią zagłosować. '''Emily: '''Ale ja ją lubię... '''Maia: '''No to możesz się pożegnać ze swoim kotkiem. '''Emily: '''Proszę nie! Dobra zagłosuje na nią. '''Maia: '''Dobrze wiedzieć... W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia '''Maia: '''Mam dość już towarzystwa Kayly, dziś musi odejść. Nakłoniłam już kociarę, a teraz została już tylko fejsbukowa dziewczyna. Tor przeszkód ''Wszyscy są już na swoich miejscach. W pierwszej części, będą rywalizować: Sandy i Matt, który będzie także w następnym etapie. '' '''Victoria: '''Przygotujcie się! Na miejsca.... START! ''Sandy i Matt ruszyli z ogromną prędkością. Gdy zbliżali się do pierwszej przeszkody, Matt przypomniał sobie o AJ. '' '''Matt: '''Uda mi się! Uda mi się! Uda mi się! ''Tłuczek, przelatuje mu przed nosem. '' '''Matt: '''Nie uda mi się! ''Nagle przybiega Sandy. '' '''Sandy: '''Ona wtedy odpowiedziała "Wypchaj się", a ja jej powiedziałam "Zluzuj". Bo wiesz ona się tak fochnęła! ''Sandy nawet nie zauważyła kiedy przebiegła pomiędzy tłumika. '' '''Nina: '''Dalej! Sandy uda ci się! ''Zatrzymuje się przed ostatnim tłumikiem. '' '''Sandy: '''Co? ''Wtedy tłumik bierze ze sobą jej komórkę oraz ją miażdży. Załamana Sandy widzi to. '' '''Sandy: 'Że-że-że-że-że-że jak? Nina biegnie po nią. '' '''Sandy: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ''Krzyczy tak głośno, że pęka szyba od telewizora, który ogląda Victoria, obserwująca całą tą sytuacje. '' '''Victoria: '''No nie! Przez te jej potworne jęki, będę musiała kupić nowy telewizor. No, ale kto bogatemu zabroni? Zobaczcie co dalej po przerwie w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! ''Matt czeka na odpowiedni moment, by skoczyć przez tłumik. Wreszcie mu się to udaje! '' '''Matt: '''TAAAAAK! ''Drugi tłumik przelatuje mu przed nosem. '' '''Matt: '''Ouuu... jeszcze pięć. '''Jake: '''DALEJ! UDA CI SIĘ! '''Matt: '''Uda mi się! Uda mi się! Uda mi się! ''Tymczasem Nina biegnie po Sandy, która się położyła na podeście. Tłuczek już ją prawie zmiażdżył, jednak Nina wzięła ją w odpowiednim momencie. '' '''Sandy: '''Dlaczeeeeego? '''Nina: '''Teraz musimy się skupić na wyzwaniu!1 ''Nina bierze kota z rąk Sandy i biegnie dalej. Natomiast Matt, w końcu pokonał pierwszy etap. '' '''Matt: '''Udało się!!! '''Jake: '''Został ci jeszcze jeden '''Matt: '''Ouuu... ''Matt pobiegł dalej. Nina podchodzi pod drabinke do wirującej belki. Powoli się na nią wspina, a Matt zaczyna ją doganiać. Gdy wreszcie jest na górze, powoli wchodzi na wirującą belkę. '' '''Nina: '''Wowowowowowo! ''Próbuje utrzymać równowagę, a dodatkowo przy tym trzymać kota. '' '''Nina: '''Uuuu... to nie jest takie trudne jak się wydaje. '''Victoria: '''Nie byłabym taka pewna. ''Nina patrzy na dół, a tam piranie, czekające na to aż spadnie. Matt wchodzi powoli po drabince na górę. Gdy tam dociera, Nina już jest na samym końcu. '' '''Matt: '''Skoro ona potrafi to ja też ''Stawia pierwszą stopę na belce. Niestety, pod wpływem siły cały Matt ląduje w wodzie, pełnej piranii. '' '''Jake: '''Matt uważaj! ''Matt zauważa że wokół niego pływają piranie. Jedna z nich gryzie go w tylną część ciała. Ten wyskakuje z wody i próbuje jak najszybciej dostać się na brzeg. Tymczasem Nina, bez żadnych urazów przebyła ten etap. Oddała kota kolejnej osobie, jaką był Roberto. '' '''Roberto: '''Dobra! Teraz pokaże, jak to się robi! ''Bierze kociaka, oraz biegnie ku kolejnej przeszkodzie. Pewność siebie, nie była wystarczająca by pokonać ten etap i już przy pierwszej styczności, Roberto dostaje pięścią w twarz. '' '''Nina: '''Roberto!!! ''Tymczasem Matt w podartych ubraniach oddaje kociaka Jake'owi. '' '''Matt: '''Reszta... w twoich rękach. ''Jake biegnie ku kolejnej przeszkodzie. Gdy już jest w tej części toru, wykorzystuję swoją zwinność, oraz bezproblemowo manewruje pomiędzy pięściami, podczas gdy Roberto leży na ziemi. Kiedy udaje mu się przejść przez wszystkie mechaniczne pięści i myśli że jest już bezpieczny, wtedy dostaje pięścią w czuły punkt. '' '''Victoria: '''Oooouuuu! To musiało boleć. '''Roberto: '''Hahahahahaha! ''Roberto dostaję pięścią w łeb. '' '''Jake: '''Lyl... masz... ''Rzuca kotka Lyl'owi. Ten jednak dostaje nim w głowę, bo był zajęty graniem. '' '''Caroline: '''Weź go i biegnij! '''Lyl: '''Kogo? Aaaa, dobrze już wiem. ''Bierze Kociaka oraz biegnie dalej. Tymczasem Roberto odzyskuje przytomność. '' '''Roberto: '''Co? On już tak daleko? ''Podnosi się, oraz zaczyna skakać pomiędzy pięściami. Po kilku próbach udaje mu się i biegnie w kierunku Emily. Lyl, tymczasem jest już na podeście i biegnie dalej, jednak pod nogi wpada mu węgorz i razi go prądem, co skutkuje wpadnięciem do wody. '' '''Caroline: '''Lyl, uważaj na węgorze pod nogami. '''Lyl: '''Teraz mi to mówisz? ''Wychodzi z powrotem na podest. Roberto daje kociaka Emily. '' '''Emily: '''Ouuu! Słodziak '''Roberto: '''No biegnij żeś wreszcie! '''Emily: '''Dobra, dobra nie musisz się wydzierać. ''Emily biegnie w kierunku podestu, podczas gdy Lyl już tam jest. '' '''Lyl: '''Czas na moją kombinacje! Lewa, prawa, prawa, X, lewa, A, B, A, X, prawa, Y, lewa, X ''Lyl, wykonał wszystkie ruchy bezbłędnie, oraz przeszedł podest, po czym kierował się w kierunku Caroline. '' '''Nina: '''Dawaj Emily! Uda ci się! ''Emily próbuje przejść podest. W pewnym momencie z wody wyskakuje węgorz i razi ją prądem. '' '''Emily: '''Auuuu! To boli. ''Kociak jest zły z tego powodu i drapie Emily. '' '''Emily: '''Panie Kocie nie! ''Bierze go i jak najszybciej próbuje się przedostać. Lyl oddał kociaka Caroline i ta pobiegła. '' '''Caroline: '''Ok, to ostatni etap i wszystko w moich rękach. Nie mogę tego zepsuć. Spróbuje się delikatnie wybić. ''Caroline lekko stąpa na trampolinę jednak ta wyrzuca ją wysoko w powietrze i uderza w sufit, po czym znów spada. I tak przez chwile. Emily przeszła już etap i cała wykończona, oddaje kociaka Kayli. '' '''Kayla: '''Musze dogonić Caroline inaczej przegramy. ''Do Emily podchodzi Maia z jej kotem. '' '''Emily: '''Co tu robi śnieżynka... '''Maia: '''Ciii... patrz, foka! '''Emily: '''Co? Gdzie? ''Maia wykorzystuje moment nieuwagi oraz rzuca jej Śnieżynkę w Kayle. Trafia w nią oraz wytrąca kociaka z jej rąk. Oba koty wpadają na Caroline która również traci kociaka. Cała trójką kotów trafia na linie mety, równocześnie. '' '''Victoria: '''Wygrywa... ''Wszyscy czekają na werdykt w napięciu. '' '''Victoria: '''Em... jest remis? '''Wszyscy: '''COOOOOOO? '''Victoria: '''Wygląda na to że tak... '''Emily: '''Jak to? ''Podchodzi Maia do Victorii. '' '''Maia: 'Świetnie i kto teraz wygra? 'Victoria: '''Czy nie miałaś siedzieć na ławce? '''Maia: '''Em... wyzwanie się skończyło więc myślałam że mogę ten... '''Victoria: '''Irytujące Papugi wygrywają! Przez złamanie zasada, Pumy będą musiały kogoś wyrzucić. '''Irytujące Papugi: '''Wooohooo! ''Pumy patrzą się na Maie wilkiem. '' '' W pokoju zwierzeń: Kayla '''Kayla: '''Tym razem to ona jest winna porażki. Dzisiaj wypadnie! W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia '''Maia: '''Mam dość tej Victorii, ale wiem, że Chris nie lepszy by był. Musze teraz zdobyć głos Sandy inaczej wypadne. Przed domkiem ''Kayla, Nina, Roberto i Sandy obmyślają kogo wyrzucić. '' '''Sandy: '''Mój telefon! Mój biedny telefon. '''Kayla: '''Uspokój się to tylko telefon. '''Roberto: '''Chyba jasne, że wyrzucamy Maie nie? '''Nina: '''Tak, to ona zawiniła więc i ona wypadnie. '''Sandy: '''A co z moim telefonem? '''Kayla: '''Zamknij się! Są ważniejsze sprawy niż jakiś tam telefon. '''Sandy: '''Sama się zamknij ''Sandy odeszła. Maia obserwowała całą tą sytuacje i gdy Sandy była już wystarczająco daleko, wtedy ona do niej podbiegła. '' '''Maia: '''Hej! Saaandy! Tak się zastanawiałam na kogo dziś zagłosujesz. '''Sandy: '''Sama też nad tym myślę '''Maia: '''To może zagłosujesz na Kayle? Sama poczułaś to jak ciebie wygnała? '''Sandy: '''W sumie masz rację, tak zagłosuje na nią. '''Maia: '''To dobrze, bo Emily też mi mówiła że na nią zagłosuje. W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia '''Maia: '''Poszło gładko. Teraz tylko czekać na ceremonie. Pozostała trójka zagłosuje na mnie, więc będę musiała się przygotować na dogrywkę.. Na ceremonii ''Wszyscy są już na swoich miejscach. '' '''Victoria: '''To już nasz szósta ceremonia, a u was wciąż wypadła tylko jedna osoba. To dziś się zmieni. Oddaliście swoje głosy na osoby, które uważacie że czymś zawiniły. Wszyscy pewnie zagłosowali na Maie. '''Maia: '''Ejjj! '''Victoria: '''Ja już wiem kto odpadł. I na pewno nie będzie to: Roberto . . Nina . . Emily . . i Sandy! ''Wszyscy dostali swoje pianki. '' '''Victoria: '''Pozostała dwójka największych wrogów. Kayla która jest uważana za normalną dziewczynę, jednak jest niemiła dla innych. '''Kayla: '''Kłamstwa! '''Victoria: '''Maia która jest uważana za niemiłą osobę i taką jest. '''Maia: '''Kłamstwa! '''Victoria: '''A ostatnią piankę dostaje: . . . . . . . . . . . Kayla! ''Maia dostaje swoją piankę. '' '''Kayle: '''Ale... ale... ale jak to możliwe? '''Nina: '''Właśnie, jestem pewna że wszyscy głosowali na Maie. '''Maia: '''Jednak nie głosowali. ''Kayla podbiega do Victorii. '' '''Kayla: '''To musi być jakaś pomyłka, policzcie jeszcze raz, zróbmy ponowne głosowanie. '''Victoria: '''Nie to nie pomyłka. Wszystko się zgadza. '''Kayla: '''Ale, ale, ale, ale, ale, ale... ''Andy bierze ją i idzie z nią do armaty, po czym ją tam wsadza. '' '''Kayla: '''Ale, ale, ale, ale, ale, ale... '''Victoria: '''Sayonara Kayla! ''Victoria odpala armatę. '' '''Victoria: '''Był to emocjonujący odcinek pełny knucia, słońca, bólu i wielu innych rzeczy. Jednak potwierdzam że następne odcinki będą równie podobne, a nawet lepsze! Chcecie się przekonać? Oglądajcie nas następnym razem w: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻCE! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPIE!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki